House Arrest
by CrownOfLeaves
Summary: " Do you still hate muggles Draco?" Granger asked. " I dunno Granger." He answered. " Do you still hate me?" Granger asked again. " I dunno, but - there could be a chance - that I might not anymore." He stuttered. She nodded. " I never really did hate you, you know." Hermione gave him a small smile, and he suddenly found it difficult to breathe.
1. Chapter 1

People often say that it takes hands to build a house, but only hearts to build a home. Draco Malfoy disagreed with this nonetheless. First off, he would never perform manual labor with his own bare hands to build anything, let alone a house, and his arrogance and bitterness seemed to overpower the capabilities that could have emitted from his heart. He did love, but only his mother and father. But that too was dwindling on thin ice. Malfoy Manor was never the same as it was before the war. The psychotic dark lord ruined his only home, though thank merlin the boy who lived defeated him. He was thankful Potter took action and defended his family from getting that one way ticket to Azkaban, and forever he would be grateful. He just didn't have to show it nor did he want to. Though the Malfoys didn't get off so easy.

" Father, you've got to be kidding me. They can't expect us to leave the wizarding world. What about our manor? We won't last a day in the muggle world. Why aren't you doing shit about this?" Draco hissed. Lucius looked at his son annoyed. They walked side by side leaving the ministry toward the floos.

" Draco have some class. If you prefer a cell in Azkaban, be my guest. We were in the wrong side of this war, and now we have to face the consequences. If our punishment is to live amongst muggles so be it." Lucius tapped his cane to Draco's spine. " Do suck it up son. Our role in this world may have deteriorated, but we walk with our dignity. We'll speak more of this when we're home. " With that, he flooed to the Manor, with Draco grudgingly following.

Upon arrival, the Malfoy men were greeted by a beautiful middle aged women with blonde hair and blue eyes.

" How did it go?" Narcissa Malfoy asked, observing Lucius' calm face.

" House arrest, mother dearest." Draco drawled slumping in a large red velvet arm chair. The woman gave a sigh of relief and let out a giggle. " That isn't so bad. Not at all. " She said with her hand to her chest.

"What? What is it?" noticing Lucius' distressed face.

" Well Cissa. We're not being assigned for house arrest to the manor. " Her forehead crinkled in confusion.

" What ever do you mean? Where? " She asked horrified.

" The land of the muggles mother. " He exaggerated. " Isn't that great? " he spatted.

" Really Draco. Must you be so sarcastic." His mother said rolling her eyes. " Is this true Lucius? No contact with the wizarding world at all? Anything?"

" We are to remain in the muggle world, but the ministry was lenient -" " Lenient my ass." Draco interrupted. " - in letting us come to the wizarding world during a day in the weekend."

" Just one day?" Narcissa gasped in shock. " What else do you know?"

" That Granger girl will be in shortly to explain everything. She'll be keeping an eye on us as well as assisting us in our - muggle home." Lucius' voice strained.

" Oh yes that's right. The princess of the muggles. Can't wait. " Draco exasperated. A faint pop of apparition was heard.

" Master, Miss Hermione Granger is here to see you." Behind the frail house elf, stood the Gryffindor Princess wearing office harem trousers and a white button down blouse with her hair up gripped by a quill with loose wavy strands framing her face.

" Oh, look what the cat dragged in." Draco sneered. Anger flashed in her eyes.

" Ferret. It's been a long time, hasn't it? Still got that bounce in your step?" Draco glared , about to retort -

" Miss Granger. Welcome." Lucius started. " I know your last visit here wasn't exactly pleasant, and I do apologize - "

" It's fine. We're not to discuss that. I came to discuss the ministry plans with you and your family." She gave a small smile.

Narcissa then took a step forward. " I'm sorry. We haven't properly met before. I'm Narcissa Malfoy. Draco's mother." She greeted her with warm smile. A scoff was heard from the back.

" I know. Well I'm Hermione-" " Please Granger. She knows who you are. Save your breath for someone who cares."

" Hush Draco. " His mother sent a piercing glare at him. Hermione smirked. " Please make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea?" Lucius and Draco exchanged confused looks at Narcissa's polite actions toward the muggle born girl.

" Thank you but no. We really should get to these rules set by the ministry." Hermione said wishing to leave the manor as soon as possible. Lucius instructed her to continue.

" Well. The rules are quite plain and simple. The ministry will be giving you a house to live in Muggle London, or near it. You are allowed to travel freely within the muggle area, but you are to remain there and should not go anywhere else at a certain distance away from your assigned destination. You may exchange owls and you may have visitors from the wizarding world, so it's not exactly horrible. You only get one day in the weekend to visit the wizarding world, so you can go to Diagon Alley or something. You are to reside in the muggle world for a year and then you can return back home. There will be no house elves, so you will have to do things around the house, maybe get a job. And absolutely no magic, so I'll be needing your wands when I come to collect you this upcoming monday. The minister has assigned me to stay with you for the first half of the year to get you up on your feet, and the rest of the 6 months, we'll have daily check ups." After Hermione released the ministry's information, Narcissa sat shocked, Lucius was gritting his teeth, and Draco still managed to keep the glaring face he had on towards Hermione.

" Oh Lucius. This will be horrible ! No magic ! That's preposterous ! How will we manage? " Narcissa cringed at the thought of cleaning the house without any house elves around.

There was an awkward silence as the Malfoys were trying to process the things in their heads. Hermione fidgeted in her chair wanting to get out.

" Living with the mudblood. That's great, that is. " Draco spat. " Well, if that's all. I'm going to head out and drink my sorrows away. Maybe fuck a girl or two. Shall I show you out? Actually, never mind. I rather not." Draco stood up towering over Hermione sitting on the sofa. She scoffed.

" How crude. You really are mature now aren't you ? I can show myself out, thank you." She then stood up with her 5'3 frame and pushed past Draco. " Thank you Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy for your hospitality. I'll see you on Monday." And she left to go in search of the comfort awaiting her at the burrow.

Draco scoffed. " Did you see her? Walking out with that air of superiority. Thinking she's all that. Honestly. She's a fucking cow. "

" Honestly Draco. Quit your whining boy, it doesn't become you. It's your fault you goaded her. You are to be polite to her, do you hear? If not polite, civil. She's one of the few people who treat us as equals. She's also one of the few who speaks to us with kindness and civility and you will do just the same." Lucius hissed.

" You know you should really stop telling me what to do father. I'm getting rather tired of it. I'm 19 years old and I do not need your discipline. I will do whatever I please as it's my life and not yours. It was your own fucking fault we got into this mess. Frolicking with the fucking dark lord." Draco argued. Lucius charged towards Draco.

" Lucius ! Draco ! Stop this ! " Narcissa shoved herself between them. Gray on gray eyes fought to see which would back down first. Lucius chose to look away and angrily took off up the stairs. Draco then looked down at his mother and was met with her piercing blue eyes.

" Don't make this harder than it is Draco." He pushed past her towards the doors and went to search for a nice bottle of firewhiskey and a bimbo.

* * *

" I can't believe you're making me do this Harry." Hermione banged her head against the table.

" Come on Hermione. There's no one else best for the job" Harry nudged her.

" Yeah thats true Mione. But Harry, the job really does suck. Who'd want to be around Malfoy, and his whackjob of a family?" the red headed boy sitting next to her Hermione said, mouth stuffed with food. Harry and Hermione gave him a disgusted look.

" Chew, swallow, then talk Ronald. How many times must we go over this?" Ginny Weasley entered with a face matching the ones of Harry and Hermione.

" It's good money Hermione. It can't be that bad." Harry sympathized.

" Are you kidding? Malfoy had already verbally attacked me once I entered the room. Not worth it." Hermione pouted.

" Well, it's for a good cause. Who know's Hermione? You may be able to change their views on certain things. They could be sweet decent people." Ginny encouraged. Harry, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing.

" Malfoy? Sweet? Those two don't go together." Ron said clutching his stomach.

" Listen Mione. You can get through it. Were you not put in the great house of Gryffindor for nothing? Malfoy may be a challenge, but he's nothing you can't handle. Pass the ham, Gin." Ron stated.

" Wow Ron. Didn't think you'd be the one to give me good reassurance." Hermione smiled.

" No problem."

" We'll help if you need it." Harry stated.

" We will?" Ron looking horrified.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

That night, Hermione laid in her bed thinking of what was to come. Malfoy was a git as always, but she had to admit he did improve in looks. Though his whole personality deflected his good looks. He was absolutely horrible. Though talking with Lucius and Narcissa wasn't as bad. They were merely trying to get the year over with, but she knew Malfoy was going to give her hell. Just 6 months with the Malfoys, Hermione. Just 6 months.

* * *

In a pub sat two slytherin alumnis downing their bottles of firewhiskey.

" It's fucking horrible Blaise. We're gonna be living with_ fucking muggles. Fucking Granger. No fucking magic_. The ministry is ridiculous."

" Come on mate. Can't be that bad."

" Blaise. This is Granger we're talking about. She's gonna be living with me and my parents. It's worst with just my parents, but now you add a fucking swotty bitch riding in on her high horse. As if my life wasn't shitty enough."

" Look Drake. Maybe you need the change. You've been taking your old habits far to extreme since after the war." Blaise pointed out.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Draco snapped.

" It means, that before you would get girls and get all boozed up. Just for the fun of it. But now, its more than the fun. It's just become a way to deal with your problems, escape from your shitty past. I haven't seen you smile in a while, or laugh. What's happened to you man?" He explained.

" How touching. Well thanks for the insight Blaise, but I don't really give a fuck about what you think at the moment. I can still have fun."

" But you were happy before everything. Now you're cranky and you make it easy for wanting me to kill you nowadays. I just don't have the fucking guts to tear you from limb to limb."

" Thanks for your support." Draco snatched Blaise's bottle and downed the rest of it. " Well if you'll excuse me, got women to fuck." Blaise watched as his friend walked cockily over to a table full of girls, and rolled his eyes.

* * *

" Well, we're here." Hermione said presenting a quaint little house behind her. Lucius looked horrified while Narcissa scrunched her nose.

" Well, it is _cute_. I suppose." Narcissa observed the untrimmed hedges and the faded grass.

" Don't lie mother. It's not becoming. It's absolutely _hideous_. That stupid minister couldn't find anything better?" He spatted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

" Well, there was this one place. Hard cold stone floors. Metal bars. No birds singing, but maybe an occasional crazy person babbling about their sad life. But I can get it upgraded for you. Perhaps a small window overlooking the black dirty waves surrounding your very own home, _Azkaban_ maybe? Would you like that?" Granger drawled with sarcasm.

" How dare you speak to me like that you filthy mud - " Draco yelled until he met with his mother's gaze.

" I didn't think so. We're not children any more Malfoy. So suck it up and take this like a real man. If you are one."

" That's it Granger. I will not take your shit any longer !" He reached for his pocket but was met with nothing. He growled at her and she responded with a smile, patting her little satchel containing the three wands.

" Shall we? " Hermione addressed Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

As they opened the door, their sights were met with a house of hardwood floors, light blue sofas and armchairs, a television and a small fireplace.

" Up the stairs will be three rooms. There is one bathroom in the room you'll be staying in Mr. and Mrs Malfoy and the other bathroom is up in that hall as well. If you'll excuse me , I should unpack." The three Malfoys watched Granger trudge up the stairs with her luggage in tow.

" Right. No house elves. Perfect." Draco glared at the girl until she disappeared from his view.

After Draco and Lucius managed to carry their luggages up to their rooms, they went downstairs to the living room and saw Granger speaking and holding a weird block to her ear. Narcissa was sitting in one of the light blue fluffy couches also staring at her in awe.

" Yes Harry - Everything's settled - Things are fine - No Ronald! I will not tell Malfoy he should turn himself into a ferret for the better of the community - I don't see any food here Harry, so I guess I'll have to cook - for the last time Ronald no ! - Bye." Hermione turned around and was faced with the curious intimidating stares from the three Malfoys.

" Knew you were always messed up in the head. First sign is talking to yourself. Got that part down, didnt you Granger." Draco smirked.

" Haha. You're a comedian Malfoy." Hermione walked into the open kitchen opening the pantries and cupboards in search for food of sorts.

" Miss Granger? What was that contraption you were talking to?" Narcissa questioned.

" Oh right. Well that's called a telephone. A telephone is basically an instrument that allows voice and sounds to be transmitted to another destination, in this case Harry's place." Hermione explained.

" How remarkable." Lucius raised his eyebrows impressed.

" Oh please. You sound just like that dumb Weasley who has that stupid fasciation of muggle things" Draco scoffed. Lucius and Hermione sent death glares at him. " Do make me something Muddy. I am famished."

" Don't be rude Draco. Though we really are famished. What are we having? " Narcissa asked.

" Anything you can find in the kitchen." Hermione's smile then turned to a frown as she saw their faces.

" Don't you know how to cook? Surely even with house elves, you did know how to cook, didn't you?" Hermione asked desparately. Narcissa blinked innocently. Hermione gave them a nervous look, and then turned around to open the freezer. She reached in and pulled out a large square box.

" Pizza it is then." Hermione covered up with a smile, hiding her distress of wanting the year to be over already. Yet she knew that the year had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rated T For Language._

_House Arrest Chapter 2 ~_

* * *

" Dinner's ready ! " Hermione called from the kitchen.

The three Malfoys approached the dinner table, took their seats and stared curiously at the big circled plate.

" What exactly is it?" Lucius asked.

" It's pizza. It's basically bread, tomato and cheese. There's a few toppings on it such as jalapenos and pepperoni. Give it a try while it's still hot." Hermione explained taking a slice for herself.

" That can't be healthy nor good at all. That shit looks greasy and oily. " Draco eyed the pizza in disgust.

" Yes, well so does your hair from all those products you slick it back with. Obviously that isn't good either, but nothing stops you now does it?" Hermione rolled her eyes while Draco shifted his glare towards her.

" You're one to talk, with that ugly furball on your head." Hermione gave a desperate sigh.

" Please just stop whining and try the damn pizza!"

" I'll give it a try first then ! " Narcissa interrupted before Draco started a pointless argument about his well groomed hair.

Narcissa hesitantly took a bite, and had a pleased look on her face afterwards. She nodded her head and continued eating her slice. Lucius then took a quick bite out of his. He blinked slowly savoring the taste, and continued eating. Draco scoffed and took his turn. Hermione watched him carefully.

" So? " Hermione asked smirking after a few minutes.

" It's not that amazing." He muttered chewing fiercely as he stared at the muggle born. Who was he kidding? He loved it. Though this was only frozen pizza. One day, Hermione would take them to eat some real pizza. They'd die and go to heaven.

" So I was thinking tomorrow we go shopping." Hermione said after everyone had finished. Draco and Lucius groaned.

" Shopping ? For.. muggle clothes you mean?" Narcissa asked.

" Well yes. You certainly can't go parading in your robes now can you? People will think you've gone loony."

" Muggles have no style nor class, whatsoever. I will not be caught wearing something so plebian." Draco sneered putting his legs up on the table.

" Oh must you be a child ! " Hermione scolded him as she pushed his feet off the table. He staggered but managed to catch himself. " If you want to walk in your wizards robes, so be it. Don't blame me when you become a victim of lingering stares as well as ridicule."

" Oh please muddy. At least I get noticed. No man would ever notice you with your bush of hair and dirt eyes always peering into a book. Not to mention your high and mighty attitude. No wonder the Weasel couldn't go through with a relationship. No man would ever want you Granger, not even your own best friend." Narcissa gasped and Hermione had turned still. Tears threatened to fall, but Hermione managed to hold it together.

" Draco, I don't need to remind you of what I said earlier this week now do I?" Lucius glared at his son, his voice raised.

" Oh nooo father. You were crystal clear." He glared back.

" I'll be going to bed now if you don't need anything. Good night." Hermione's face remained stoic and she left the family sitting at the table alone.

" Draco can't you be a little more considerate? She had just provided us dinner ! You are unbelievable. You treat her with no respect and everything you spit out is curses and hate. Have we taught you nothing when you were a child? " Narcissa chastised.

" As I recall, father told me good manners are for people who are deserving of them. You repeatedly told me not to give halfbloods nor mudbloods the time of day, so I will stick to what you have taught me. Nothing has changed. Just because the mudblood is here assisting us doesn't mean she cares. We're just a pity case for her. Nothing more. She has to be here. She doesn't want to." He watched as his father fidgeted in his seat.

" See mother? Father agrees, don't you father?" Draco smirked at him. Lucius remained in his seat, refusing to say anything.

" War changes people Draco. I have seen the error in our ways and I am choosing to fix them. That poor girl up there was tortured in our manor by my sister ! Your aunt, Draco ! She has to come here and deal with her torturer's family and deal with your pathetic prejudice, and let me tell you Draco, it is obviously not easy. It takes a large amount of courage to do that. She may pity our family, but my pity goes to her as well. Now that I've come to know her, she certainly did not deserve the treatment she had to face in our manor just two years ago. No one deserves that. " With that, she stood up, smacked her son on the head and went up the stairs to bed.

" Your mother always did know how to make a dramatic exit." Lucius chuckled. His face then became serious. " Do you feel any guilt at all boy?"

Draco rubbed his aching head. " No I don't. Nor will I ever."

Lucius' eyes narrowed. " What happened to you? You're not the same as I remember."

" War changes people father, as mother just said. Surely you'd know. You signed us up for it."

Draco went to bed with thoughts swarming in his head. Did he feel guilty? Draco Malfoy never feels guilty. Though there was just a little part of him that did, he refused to believe that he was.

* * *

Draco woke up to the smell of delicious breakfast. His stomach rumbled and he trudged downstairs to face the music.

" Morning darling." His mother was standing next to Hermione holding a spatula. Draco sent her a confused glance since the idea of his mother even holding up a pan was ludicrous..

" Just trying to learn a few tips. Need to know at least a few things when Miss Granger leaves." She brought a plate full of bacon and eggs setting it in front of Draco before quickly snatching it away.

" Mother ! What the blood hell - " He cried reaching for the plate.

" No food for you until you apologize." She whispered angrily.

" What! Absolutely not !" He said outraged. " Owww oww owww. Mother let go ! " Narcissa continued glaring but starting twisting his ear. " Arright fine ! " He said standing up quickly making the table shift noisily. Hermione turned around to face the two. Narcissa smiled in her direction.

" Muddy - oww ! " Narcissa nudged him in his chest.

" Granger I mean. May I speak with you? In private." Draco said grudgingly. Hermione raised her eyebrows. He followed after her toward the back patio. Before Draco said anything, Hermione put her hand up to stop him.

" Look. I know your mother's making you apologize, but forget it. I don't want to hear it. I'll just say you did. I'll tell her you were the perfect gentleman, although that's a bit of a stretch." Draco sneered at her.

" Why would you do that?" His eyes narrowed. Hermione scoffed at him.

" I'm not doing it for you." and she walked back into the kitchen leaving him alone.

" Stupid mudblood." He muttered and followed her back into the kitchen.

" Oh Mr. Malfoy? I know you aren't allowed in the wizarding world, and I pulled a few strings in letting this address receive a subscription of the Daily Prophet as well as Witch Weekly for you Narcissa. There's also muggle post, just in case you might be interested."

" Why in Merlin's balls would we be - " Draco started but never got to finish.

" Do shut up Draco." Draco looked up to his mother scandalized.

" Why thank you Miss Granger. We appreciate the gesture." Lucius said with a nod of his head. Hermione wasn't sure if it was as act or he was being plain serious, but she took it none the less.

" We'll be seeing each other daily for a year. Please call me Hermione." In return, she was given a nod.

" This morning, I brought some clothes from my house to bring you out to muggle London. The clothes for you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy belonged to my parents." She paused and then grinned mischievously. "And Malfoy, you were reserved special clothes."

" Of course. Only for the best." Draco smirked.

" I was gonna bring you Harry's clothes, but Harry's a bit on the short side. So I brought you Ronald's instead." She smiled innocently at him as he gaped. He heard his father snickering in the back. While Narcissa donned a white blouse and a pair of capris, and Lucius a black polo with cargo shorts, Draco wore an old faded red t-shirt with a pair of faded jeans with holes to the knees, looking disgruntled.

" And how exactly are we gonna get to Muggle London? " Draco spat sending Hermione murderous looks.

" The car of course."

" The what? " The Malfoys looked as she pointed out the window to a large ratty red pick up truck.

" Don't you muggles have anything else in another color besides red?" He shoved past Hermione and went to inspect the lanky machine tugging the ugly faded red shirt he wore. Hermione rolled her eyes.

" Just get in." She shoved him inside. " Fasten your seat belts." With that, she fired up the engine and they were on their way.

* * *

After finally finding a parking space for the truck, Hermione stepped outside the vehicle wondering why the other three remained inside. She looked through the window to see Lucius grabbing firmly on to his seat belt, and saw Narcissa clinging on to Draco. Surprisingly, Draco was clinging onto his mother as well. Draco was interrupted from his thoughts featuring a slow torturous death involving him and his family by a warm girlish giggle. He looked up to see Granger holding back a grin. Shoving off his mother, he got out of the car cooly.

" That was fun wasn't it?" Hermione smiled. Narcissa gave a hesitant nod while Lucius helped her out of the car.

" Fun my arse. That was invented by muggles? Figures."

" Oh shut up Malfoy. Let's just get you muggled up shall we? " Hermione gave him an evil smirk.

Once they were done shopping for Narcissa with clothes such as cardigans, pants, shirts and a few appropriate dresses, they went on to the men's department. Lucius had picked many without complaint such as many polos in assortments of colors and khakis. Meanwhile Draco refused to even touch a single item.

" All this shit is tacky."

" Your face is tacky." Draco glared at Hermione. " Look, if you're gonna be this stubborn, I'll choose your damn clothes for you. The faster you live the muggle life style, the faster I leave. So please refrain from being an arse." She said matching his glare.

" Fuck you Granger." He heard Lucius tsk in the back, though his mother seemed to haven't heard as she was sorting through more clothes.

" Sorry. But I don't fuck ferrets." She left him standing there while a few other boys his age were watching their brawl, and oooohed at the ferret statement. Draco glared.

" Oh shut the fuck up you stupid muggles." The boys stared at Draco as he walked away confused not knowing what exactly the term 'muggle' meant.

Hermione peered around the store with Draco in tow handing him various clothes.

" Hmm. Skinny jeans. A few shirts. Long sleeves. Flannels." She paused. Then started again. "Sweaters since it'll be chilly pretty soon. We'll look into winter coats later." Hermione said tossing the items in his face. " I guess you'd need underthings like a wife beater or something. But I'm not helping you with those."

" A what? A wife beater ? What the bloody hell is that? Muggles are sick."

" Let's pay for these shall we?" Ignoring Draco's comment.

* * *

After shopping, Hermione and the Malfoys went to eat at a little Chinese Restaurant around the corner from the mall.

" So, how was shopping? Wasn't to terrible was it?" Draco opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Lucius.

" Not at all Miss Granger."

" Certainly. I enjoyed it actually." Narcissa smiled. " I hope to do it again."

" That's good. Well since clothing is done for now, we should discuss how you'll be earning muggle money."

" Why would we need muggle money when we could just convert our wizarding savings into that?" Draco leered.

" Yes well..the Ministry has forbidden for you to use wizarding currency in exchange for muggle currency. So you'll have to get jobs here."

" Blasted minister." Draco cursed.

" I'm here to make it easier for you. So I'll ask what you do best and what you like doing. I like books and I used to work in a small bookshop before being assigned as your caretaker full time." Hermione explained.

" Figures." He scoffed.

" Well Lucius is very into business as you know in the wizarding world. But I never really worked before as the Lady of the Manor. So I don't know what I can possibly do. Miss Granger what do you suggest?" Narcissa asked.

" I'll see if I can find anything business like for Lucius. And Narcissa, you dont' have to work. Some women tend to run the home while the husband is off at work. You can do all sorts of things like grocery shopping, cook and bake."

" Oh well that's good. I rather do that then." Narcissa relaxed. Hermione dreading to start a conversation with Draco asked politely

" What do you like doing Draco?" Draco rolled his eyes at her attempt.

" Is there a job where you can insult people? Mudbloods and muggles specifically?" Draco leered.

" Yes actually there is. You're currently working that job now but instead you get paid with a strong kick to the bullocks never being able to reproduce nor have them in use ever again." Hermione scoffed at him and looked away.

" You like potions don't you? Well I mean - " She stuttered. " I - I know you're good at it." Hermione blushed.

" Been watching me at Hogwarts have you Granger?" He smirked knowingly. Hermione snatched her head back to face him.

" Needed to know what I was up against. Not much though, I can tell you that." She gave him the once over.

" Why don't we all go home and rest for the night ? Tomorrow we'll discuss these plans. I'm rather tired." Narcissa suggested before another quarrel between the two happened.

" I second that motion." Hermione agreed getting up and leaving a tip on the table.

All were eager to leave, but only three dreaded the ride back home.

* * *

_A/N ~ Hey guys. This is the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it. I'm all ears to tips and criticism, just don't be too harsh. __Please review cause it would make me a happy camper c: _


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. This chapter is really late, but what can I say, I'm a very lazy person. This and my other fanfiction will be completed, but I can't tell you when, but that it will be. Please leave reviews as it would make me extremely happy. Critique me if you must, I'll take it in to consideration, but know that this is all for fun and takes up my spare time when I'm really bored and run out of dramione fanfictions to read. But anyways happy reading !

* * *

Hermione woke up early knowing that she had plenty of things to do today, including to put up with her one and only, ferret. She groaned at the thought. After taking a quick shower, she threw on a baggy shirt and a skirt, and decided to get an early start on making pancakes before the Malfoys woke up. _How the bloody hell did I get here? _She thought to herself. Whenever Malfoy would goad her, she appeared strong, but already she was fighting so hard to stay that way. Because it was still hot outside, she had to see the dull faded marks on her arm, that read _Mudblood._ She was proud to have survived the war, but she crumbles at the reminder. Way in too deep, she didn't realize her pancakes were turning black.

" Sweetheart, are those pancakes supposed to smell like that?" a sweet voice poked through her thoughts. Hermione gasped.

" Oh no !" Hermione frustratedly turned off the gas on the cooktop. She turned around and faced Narcissa sheepishly. " I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

" Don't fret my dear." Narcissa noticed her watery eyes. " Are you alright child?" Hermione responded with a nod.

" I'm fine, really."

" Would you like to talk about it?" Her eyes narrowed knowing she wasn't telling the truth. Hermione gave a deep sigh.

" Maybe a conversation for another day." Narcissa nodded. Hermione set up plates of pancakes for both of them and took a seat in front of her.

" Darling, I know this isn't easy for you, and I know that especially because of the boys. Lucius - he is coming around, and - Draco - well, he'll come around too. It's just, don't let him under your skin Hermione. When Draco was younger, he was a sweet boy, who was always curious about everything. Every single day, there would be a glimmer in his eyes. We may have brought him up wrong, but he -"

"Mrs. Malfoy, I don't want to appear rude, but even though I may not know Draco's full story, he doesn't need you to make excuses for him. I understand. Naturally, I don't think Draco could be that cruel, but he is defensive. And stubborn. He's a lot like me in that sense." Narcissa's blue eyes met her brown eyes, and it was then that Narcissa realized she had really appreciated this girl and hope Draco would find a girl like Hermione in the near future.

" If I cannot apologize for Draco, then may I apologize for my husband and myself?" Hermione gave her a small smile.

" Oh Mrs. Malfoy -

" Narcissa, dear."

" Narcissa, " Hermione started again.

" I forgave you and Lucius a long time ago." It was then that tears started flowing down Narcissa's face. Hermione looked worried. She didn't quite know what to do when her loathing acquaintance's mother was crying.

" Darling, don't look so worried. It's just that - " Hermione handed her a tissue.

" You are one of the first to have actually forgiven us for our sins. You truly are a genuine sweet girl. Any man would be lucky to have you. Oh look at me, I'm blubbering." She blew her nose.

" Anyways since we're on the topic- are you currently seeing anyone my dear?" They were interrupted when Lucius and Draco walked in.

" Of course not mother. Granger having a boyfriend? Doesn't mesh -" His face then changed from a sneer to one of worry when his eyes gazed over his mother's face. " Mother, are you alright?" The concern in his voice made Hermione look a him strangely. Lucius and Draco were right at her side, while she was fussing that she was fine. Getting up, Hermione took her and Narcissa's plates and started to make pancakes for the other two.

" Hermione dear, you haven't answered my question." Hermione gave a little laugh and turned to face the table.

" Uhm, no actually. No one really struck out to me yet." She said embarrassed.

" What did I tell you mother?" Draco laughed cruelly. " No boy would want to date her. She's way too bookish." Hermione then kneeled on the table across from Draco, and said

" I'll have you know, Mister Slytherin Sex God, or so they say, the bookish ones are the keepers as they have a little bit of mystery in them." She gave him the once over. " I can't say the same for you as you go for -" He scoffed at her. " The_ easy_ ones." His face suddenly turned into a frightful shade of red and was about to retort, but was taken by surprise as Hermione shoved his feet off the table. " I'm quite sure your parents taught you manners. Feet off the table." She growled the last sentence. Lucius was trying hard too pull himself together, but failing to do so.

After a full fit of cursing, they didn't realize the blonde blue eyed woman staring intensely at a certain insufferable blonde gray eyed boy, and a way too proud curly haired brown eyed girl.

* * *

" Oii . Muddy ! Yeah I'm talking to you, you bushy haired beaver !" Hermione rolled her eyes and sent him a death glare.

" What?!"

" How do you work this box thing? What did you call it? A TB?" She gave him a frustrated sigh.

" That's a TV Draco. A television."

" Yeah whatever. How does it work?" She walked over from where she was reading a book, and sat next to him. He cringed at how close she was. She snatched the remote from his hand and proceeded on telling him which buttons were which. Her descriptive explanations faded out as he really looked at her. And he really, really looked at her.

He noticed that her eyes weren't muddy brown like he always thought they were. But a caramel, caramel with gold flecks. If he looked really closely, he could see the freckles that were spread across her cheeks and nose that made her look a little - cute. He noticed her hair, wasn't quite as bushy, but fell into a mixture of curls and waves. He also noticed that she was wearing a skirt that only reached up about an inch above her knees, and oh boy. _Wow what the hell was she hiding behind those robes and books of hers? _He broke out of his reverie as he was hit with one of the couch cushions.

" What the fuck Granger?!"

" Draco Malfoy, are you even listening to me?! I swear, you are so disrespectful. I'm trying to help you and all you're doing is ogling my legs, you hormonal child! "

" What! I wasn't ogling you." He let out a sound of disgust. She was about to walk away until she heard the phone ring.

" What the bloody hell is that?!" Draco spat out alarmed by the ringing.

" Hello? - Oh hey Sophie - You do ? Thank Merlin ! I was wracking my brains to find a job for this one - Okay- Okay we'll be there soon. I'll see you later. Goodbye !"

" Who was that?" Draco asked.

" A really good friend of mine. She found you a job. Thank god for that." Hermione said looking relieved. Draco made a face.

" Associating with muggles. I rather go to Azkaban."

" Be careful what you wish for. Let's go."

* * *

" I don't understand how you can transport yourself in that red deathtrap." Draco chastised. Hermione laughed, making Draco have the weirdest tingles in his stomach.

" It's perfectly safe." He scoffed. " Well it's safer than flying! Broomsticks don't have any sort of protection. Its just a stick. And you can fall to your death. Besides, you'll be learning to drive this so called deathtrap soon. It's how you're gonna get to work." Draco stopped.

" What?" He hissed.

" Well how else are you gonna get to work Malfoy? I wasn't the only bright one in Hogwarts." She mumbled.

" Was that a compliment Granger?" He smirked at her.

" Hardly. You'd have to get a license, but until then I'd just magic you one. But unless you want to take muggle transportation where crowds of muggles will be swarming about, be my guest." He watched her walk into a brick house tavern called _Beers & Cheers._

" Fucking swot."

" This place is a hovel." Draco sneered. The walls of brick continued inside of the tavern and he noticed sprawls of wooden tables and chairs. Towards the middle was a large empty space porbably used for dancing, and that led to a full bar leading into the tavern kitchen. He noticed the various bottles and liquids along the shelves. Those bottles were calling his name out to him. He desperately needed a drink.

" Oh suck it up Malfoy. Oh, theres Sophie ! Sophie !" Malfoy looked to where she was calling. Upon sight, he saw a pale pink haired girl serving drinks to a group of fat bearded old men playing cards in the back. She smiled towards them.

" Well well, if it isn't Hermione Granger. Can I get you anything?" Hermione shook her head politely.

" I'll be with you in a jiffy." Sophie yelled over the loud noise the customers were making

" That's Sophie Aldaire. She's my best friend from primary school. Don't worry. She knows about magic. She's a bartender slash waitress here, but she has to cut down on her night shifts and day shifts as well. She goes to uni so its hard to juggle a full time job and school."

" Really? I don't remember my asking." He said snippily. Hermione shook her head at him.

" Look, remember why I asked if you liked potions?" He nodded briefly. " I tried getting you into pharmacy, but that's really hard to come by in the muggle word because you have no education on medicine or - or anything muggle related for that matter. So this is what you're stuck with." Draco frowned.

" You're making me serve people alcohol?" He scrunched his nose.

" Well yes and no. You'll be in the bar mostly. Mixing sorts of drinks and stuff. Sophie will teach you how."

" Hey." The pink headed girl said. Draco leered at her, not even trying to hide his disgust at all until Hermione nudged him.

" Hello." He grunted.

" Sophie, this is Draco Malfoy." Sophie raised her blonde eyebrows at him and turned back toward Hermione.

" _The _Draco Malfoy?"

" Ahh, so you heard of me? Been telling your muggle friends about me Granger?" Draco jeered.

" Oh shut up. But yes Sophie. _The _Draco Malfoy."

" Ohhhhhhhh. So you're the shit wanker that called Hermione names at Frogwarts." He glared in reponse.

" Hogwarts, Sophie." Hermione corrected.

" Yeah. Same difference. Boy, were looks wasted on you." Sophie put out bluntly.

" EXCU - "

" Don't blow it Draco." Hermione chastised.

" Oh fuck you Granger." She ignored him.

" When can he start?"

" If he's learned all the drinks, anytime."

" Great ! Michael! The new kid's here!" A burly gruff guy with an apron came out and shoved Draco to the bar to show him what drinks there were to be made.

" Who do you think you are manhandling me you filthy - ? " Draco's swotty voice faded as the noise in the bar risen.

" I thought _you'd_ be teaching him." Hermione asked.

" Please. You don't get annoyed easily Hermione. I do. If you can't handle him, you think I can? So it would be obvious that me being surrounded by bottles of glass, your ferret won't look as cute by the time he's done here." Hermione laughed at her very blunt friend.

" So tell me. How's it going taking care of the ferret and his ferret familia?"

" It isn't as bad as I thought. I guess Draco is tolerable when he's not being. You know. Draco. It's just a tad frustrating."

" This is why you should drink. He's cute though." Sophie said as they watched Draco mix alcohols into one brightly colored vodka. Hermione shrugged.

" I guess."

" You'd look good together, you know." Sophie stated while tapping her finger to her chin. Hermione laughed a big laugh. Draco heard and sent a glare towards her as if she were laughing at him.

" Sophie, are you joking?" Hermione scoffed.

" No." Hermione looked at her. She was dead serious. Hermione furrowed her brow.

" Well obviously, that's never gonna happen. But really Sophie, your bluntness is gonna harm you in the long run."

" Yet, I'm still very well loved aren't I?" She winked and went back to serving her customers.

* * *

As Draco and Hermione arrived home, Narcissa bombarded Draco with questions.

" How was it? "

" Did you like it?"

" Were any muggles mean to you?"

" Your father got a position as a business advisor ! Isn't that amazing?!"

" I'm so proud !"

" Mother, quit smothering me !" Draco smacked his mothers hands away. Hermione giggled.

" I think he quite enjoyed his new job Narcissa."

" I did not ! You don't answer for me Granger." He was peeved.

" Oh please. I saw you smirk everytime you mixed the drinks correctly."

" Watching me were you?" Draco raised his eyebrows giving a knowing smile. Hermione blushed.

" No." Hermione scrunched her nose. " Did Michael tell you when you'd start?"

" He said tomorrow afternoon up until midnight."

" Excellent! Then I guess we better get started on your driving lessons tonight then." Both Narcissa and Draco looked at Hermione horrified.

* * *

" Draco, be careful darling ! Wear that seat - thingy." Narcissa called from the window. Lucius peered over his newspaper trying to keep a straight face at his wife's verbal coddling. Draco viciously glared at him envying that his father wasn't being overworked by fucking Granger. Draco pulled out of the driveway and started driving around the block.

" Hey, you're doing well on your first try." She said disappointed.

" What? Hoping to see me fail Granger?" He smirked at her.

" Oh shut up." She slumped in her seat. Suddenly Draco slammed on his brakes causing the truck to jolt Draco and Hermione upwards.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

" What the bloody hell was that all about? The tosspot didn't stop at the stop sign ! Granger call the fucking authorities ! Report that bastard ! " Hermione then started laughing.

" What are you laughing at you pathetic excuse for a wizard !" Draco ranted.

" Malfoy. This is what driving is all about." She said between giggles. " You have to watch out for the other drivers !" He started the car again until

" MALFOY WATCH OUT." He stopped the car with a jolt again.

"WHAT GRANGER WHAT IS IT?"

" There was a squirrel. You could have ran over it! You have to watch out for the animals too Draco."

" FUCK THE ANIMALS." He yelled frustratedly. " AND QUIT YOUR GIRLISH GIGGLING. ITS ANNOYING." That however didn't stop her. He started the car again.

" DRACO. CATTTTT ! " Another jolt.

" ARGHH. I DIDN'T SEE NO BLOODY CAT." He said pulling his hair.

" Just kidding." Hermione giggled. Draco let out an aggravated sigh and started the car for the billionth time.

" Cute Granger."

" Was that a compliment?" Hermione breathed out still in fits of giggles.

" Hardly." Draco uttered.

Granger was laughing throughout the whole drive, finding Draco's aggravation horribly funny. Draco didn't want to admit it, but he found the ride to be amusing and quite - pleasant.


End file.
